


【兰历】心结

by Lalapalablalabla



Category: Hasegawa Langa/ Kyan Reki, SK8 the Infinity, ラン暦 - Fandom, 兰历 - Fandom, 无限滑板
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalapalablalabla/pseuds/Lalapalablalabla
Summary: 一发pwp，温泉旅行背景。无脑且OOC……祝兰历情人节快乐！！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	【兰历】心结

兰加回到房间里时，历正在换左臂的绷带。他还没有完全习惯这种传统的日式拉门，开门时弄出不小的声响。历转头看向他，很快地调整好自己的表情，变回眉目飞扬，意气风发的样子。兰加很敏锐地捕捉到历的那一点情绪——即便只有一瞬间，微小，几不可查。他放下滑板，从门边走向他。

兰加知道自己并不擅长说话，还在加拿大的时候就这样，但这不代表他不擅长体贴他人的情绪。他紧靠着历坐下，一只手轻轻托住历受伤的左臂，很耐心地一圈一圈绕开历单手缠得乱七八糟的绷带。房间只有他们两个人，空间宽敞，历却在温暖昏黄的光线下感受到了一点来自兰加的压迫感。  
“靠得太近了，”历心想，想要悄悄挪开一点位置。  
他朝后退了一点，空下来的右手摸到了腿边换下的绷带。刚从温泉池回来，即便小心地没有让伤处沾水，泡得久了，绷带还是被氤氲的蒸汽打湿。

兰加好像没有注意到他刻意掩饰着挪开的那点距离，只是用另一只手翻腾药箱，沾湿棉签，小心地涂抹历还未痊愈的伤口。

历光滑的皮肤上攀着一条狰狞的疤，浅褐色，薄薄的一层，一不小心就会挣裂开，兰加看着觉得触目惊心。他绕上最后一层纱布抬起头时，发现历盯着自己的手在发呆，“兰加好白，”历无厘头地冒出这样一句。在和室几乎算得上柔软的光线下，下一瞬间兰加鬼使神差地吻上去。

他不知道怎么用言语安抚历的不安、迷茫和失落。他能感受到喜欢的人纠结复杂的心绪，历担心被自己抛下，即便他承诺过不会放弃滑板，但随着自己能做出更多的动作，能以更快的速度滑行，对方的孤独和焦虑却日益增长，好像比命运提前一步预知他们必然渐行渐远，一方只能望向另一方的背影，再也不能并肩。

兰加吻得很小心，在暧昧的氛围里，缓慢，心无旁骛地轻轻啮咬历的嘴唇，仿佛除此之外再也没有别的心思，只是想尝一尝历的味道，像一只大型犬。历在他长吻的间隙里偷一口气，又被追着吻上去。

兰加一只手托着他的后脑勺，另一只手撩开他的刘海，细密的吻落上历额头的伤口，历很小声地抽气，于是吻又落回唇上。兰加轻柔地抚过历伤处的绷带，掠过他肌肉紧实的小臂，然后滑进历松垮的浴衣里。混血儿的手掌很大，比他的长出一个指节，此刻沿着他后背肌肉的纹理来回游移。兰加这样一折腾，历的那些烦杂的心事被打了茬，逐渐沉浸在被兰加挑起的情欲里，那些微弱却难以摆脱的负面情绪一时间飘忽得捉不住。他有些无奈地认命，伸手去抽加拿大的人的浴衣腰带，宽松的浴袍一勾就滑下肩膀，露出混血儿白皙的皮肤和漂亮的胸肌。历咽了口口水，食髓知味的不只有兰加，白天在沙滩上光裸着上身抱在一起就险些擦枪走火，全靠实也跟暗影插科打诨转移注意力。历不知道是不是加拿大人都这么直接，兰加有时用直白滚烫的眼神望向自己，手已经伸过来搂他，目光闪闪发亮，像说想吃肉汁奶酪薯条一样说想跟历做。他拿这样的兰加毫无办法。

“历，”兰加有点不满地叫他的名字。  
缓过神的时候发现自己已经被对方脱得只剩一条短裤，历不甘心地使劲，企图从兰加的笼罩下直起身，要动手剥开他的衣服，却碍于被兰加架起来的左臂，只能动作不灵活地用单手拉扯他的腰带和长长的、挂在肩上的浴袍。

“历的手臂不方便，我自己来好了。”兰加说着，轻轻托着他的手臂放下，然后三下五除二脱光了衣服。目光灼灼地盯着历，像没有吃饱的大狗狗盯着午餐肉罐头。

要不要这么直接啊喂……历叹了口气，虽然这口气还没叹完就被堵在了兰加的嘴里。

兰加又向前凑了凑，手摸进他的短裤，握住他的阴茎来回撸动，偏过头去吮吸他的脖颈。泡过温泉之后，历麦色的皮肤红润诱人，兰加用舌尖舔过他的锁骨，又去咬他的耳垂。历的脸上染上新的一轮潮红，他小声地喘着气，勃发的阴茎在兰加手里格外敏感，铃口不受控制地溢出一点前液，被大手的主人用指腹刮蹭着抹去，他伸手搂住兰加宽阔的背，年轻的身体肌肤相贴，好像还带着浴后的蒸汽，滚烫地交融在一起，是让人熨帖的温度。他伸手去捞兰加身下鼓鼓的那一团，扯下贴身的最后一层束缚，兰加硬热的茎身弹了出来，抵上他的手腕内侧，难耐地磨蹭起来。兰加蹭着他的手腕顶弄，历错觉自己鼓动的脉搏都要通过抵着的柱身传到对方那去，这种想法让他羞耻地支起脖子咬上兰加的喉结，刺激得兰加一时没有把握好力度，拢着历阴茎的手不受控地用力一抹，历闷哼一声，茎身弹动，交代在了他手里。

两人的浴袍交叠着堆在脚边，兰加就着历射了一手的精液向历的身后探去，缓慢地扩张，手指从一根加到两根，探入的指节微微向上抬起一个角度有节奏地抠弄，深入浅出地模拟着交合的姿势。历的后穴好像还带着池水的热意，在兰加探入第三根手指时骤然锁紧，他被刺激出暗哑的呻吟，又被兰加攻势猛烈的吻堵在喉咙里，肠液跟泪水一起分泌出来。兰加的忍耐在舔到历湿润的眼角时已经到了极限，血脉偾张的柱身在穴口研磨两下便直接顶入，就着插入的姿势他与历耳鬓厮磨，靠着历的耳朵粗喘。他轻轻将历缠着绷带的左臂环上自己的脖子，抬起历一边的腿挂在自己的腰侧，干脆地向前推进，历被他顶得后颈靠上和室的墙壁，打了一个冷颤，兰历见状直接把人抱起来，就着相连的姿势放上榻榻米铺着的被褥上。完整的插入让两个少年一同低吟出喟叹。兰加一下一下冲撞进历的身体，下身卖力的抽插，却仍然留着一只手虚虚扶住历勾着他的手臂，防止他无力地垂落下来。他的另一只手握上历身前重新挺立的阴茎，随着顶弄的频率撸动着。和室的光线愈加昏暗，廊前纸灯笼里的蜡烛摇曳着旖旎温柔的光线，就快要熄灭。他低头看进历的眼睛，历也看进他的眼睛。在饱胀的情欲里，历的右手来回地抚摸过他的后背，他的脖颈，再回到他的紧实的腰侧，好像反而是历在安抚自己。他们鼻尖相抵，在肉体的交融里感受彼此逐渐重合的心跳，历觉得心里有什么摇摇欲坠。兰加吻在他的唇上念他的名字，那些呼之欲出的担忧顷刻间败下阵来，他们贴得这么近，近到容不下独孤的缝隙，好像能永远抱在一起，克服命运昭示的所有不详的难关。

兰加贴着他的耳朵小声而直接地告白，他的手摩挲过兰加的颈柱。他们一起低喘着释放出来。

“别怕。”兰加从他体内缓慢地退身出来，在他耳边轻声却坚定地说道。历心里的那块沉甸甸的负担就在这时轻飘飘地落了下来，融化在少年人的拥抱里。他侧过头，终于认真而坦然地望进兰加的眼睛，发自内心地笑起来。


End file.
